ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 5: A Thirty Meter Egg?
It was a nice sunny day in Asakura, Japan, but there was something off. THERE WAS A THIRTY METER EGG IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY. Locals looked at it in confusion, the military soon arrived to examine it. Hama Haruhiko also arrived on the scene as well, he had a bad feeling about the egg. After about a hour of examining, the military said they would come back the next day for more researching. However, a old man lunged forward at the military officer, and snatched his rocket launcher from him. The old man quickly aimed at the giant egg, however, the soldier kneed the man in the gut and took the rocket launcher back. "Don't even try to steal from me." The soldier said. "NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Shouted the man. "I don't think you understand the law." Said a police officer. The police officer put the man in cuffs, and slowly took him to the police car. "THAT IS THE EGG OF A MONSTER! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" hollered the man. "Yeah, tell that to the judge." Said the officer, the officer then got into the car and drove off. Hama Haruhiko was wondering, was the old man really telling the truth? Later that day, Hama Haruhiko went to visit the man in jail. "So, you said something about a monster being inside that egg?" Said Hama. "Yes..it can freeze buildings, it has ice breath!" "When is it gonna hatch?" Hama said to the man. "During the night..at 8:00 PM." Said the man. "Thanks for the information." Hama said. "Hey! Aren't you gonna get me out of here? It was all a misunderstanding when i took the soldier's rocket launcher." "Well, fine. I will try." Hama said, and sighed. After about thirty minutes of pleading and discussing it with a police officer, the old man was released. "Thank you, your a good man." Said the old man. "Hey, don't mention it, you gave me valuable information." Hama replied. "Heh, well i must be going now." Said the old man. "Me too." Hama said, he then walked off. 8:00 PM Hama arrived at the location of the egg, ready to transform at any moment. The egg started cracking, and then a hand bursted out of it. Then the whole monster bursted out, known as Zimoran. Zimoran let out a shriek, and then opened his mouth and fired his ice breath upon buildings, causing them to freeze. Hama put his hands in a X position, and then transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko by pure will. Ultraman Haruhiko landed in front of Zimoran, and then threw a swift and tough blow to his face. Zimoran let out a growl, and stumbled back, he lunged at Haruhiko and grappled him. Haruhiko let out a grunt as Zimoran overpowered him, Zimoran pushed Haruhiko onto the ground, and then kicked him in the ribs repeatly. Haruhiko shouted in pain, and clutched his ribs. Zimoran grabbed Haruhiko's leg, and spun him around, smashing his face into several buildings before letting him go. Haruhiko groaned, and then got back up to his feet slowly. Haruhiko's color timer was flashing, and Haruhiko dashed at Zimoran, and dropkicked him. Zimoran stumbled back, and then tumbled onto the ground back first. Haruhiko pounced on top of the beast, and raised his fist one after another, smashing his fist into his snout repeatly. Zimoran let out a shriek, but then got a hold of Haruhiko, and rolled over, getting on top of him. Haruhiko struggled, but Zimoran smacked and battered Haruhiko's chest with anger, how dare he try to overpower the great Zimoran? Haruhiko lifted his legs up, and used his hands to support his legs, lifting Zimoran up, he then threw Zimoran behind him. Haruhiko slowly got up, as well as Zimoran. Zimoran charges at Haruhiko, while thrashing his arms around wildly. Haruhiko leaps into the air, and lands behind Zimoran. Zimoran attempts to turn around, but Haruhiko grapples one of the spikes on his back, and using all of his strength, he tears it off. Zimoran screeches and wails in pain, and thrashes and shakes around wildly. Haruhiko then jumps in front of Zimoran, and slams the spike into Zimoran's stomach. Zimoran's wails got weaker and quieter, and he crashed onto the ground. Haruhiko's color timer was flashing rapidly at this point, and he proceeds to fly off, to regain his energy of course. Category:User: Telako Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes